Kalopsis
by Flumadiddle
Summary: follow Chicago's only wizard in the phone book and the Winchester brothers as they investigate unusual happenings in manhattan and are plummeted into an unusual world of myth and mayhem on an inter dimensional and inter time adventure! this is an multiverse\cross over story featuring characters from the dresden files, supernatural, assassins creed, prototype, and dragon age.


kalopsia

harry's pov

I can tell you two things one when you die it typically hurts like hell and two the devil is an dick and there is only one way out in my case several hundred volts of electricity from an and the yell of clear… When I came through i was in an hospital room and an other man was asleep in the bed next to mine he turned to me and stared apparently the raccoon eyes i was sporting from the day before the defibrillator are still present based on his laughter

"dude you look like a raccoon," he said between laughs as he continued to laugh the doctor walked in

"ah mr. Dresden glad to see you're awake" the doctor said an concerned smile on his face at my room mate laughter

"Mr. Winchester is that truly necessary?" the doctor asked with an slight glair at my bed mate I now shall know as Winchester the doctor who's becciporterfield apparently is dr. sexy of all the god forsaken names in the world this relatively attractive man's last name is Sexy of course my dr had to sound like he came out of an adult movie of all things…. as he finished checking my vitals and writing down what ever it is that doctors write down he nods and tells me

"well, mr. Dresden your vital signs look good if all goes well b this time tomorrow you'll be free to go home," and with that he leaves leaving me the idiot beside me who has finally stopped laughing and was just grinning at

"soooo what with the raccoon eyes there," he asked his smile never leaving his face

"maybe I was born with it or maybe its cover girl," I replied with enough sarcasm to choke an small person instead of i got beat up by an clorofiend several days before meeting the devil simple because most people you meet in the hospital don't get it when you say not just are the supernatural threats they think are fictitious are real but your room mate is a wizard and regularly gets beat up by said supernatural threats…. he looked thoughtful for a moment before finally saying

"Look dude I didn't mean to upset you," as he held his hands up and as he did my favorite person in the world just so happened to walk through the door Kerrin Murphy five nothing of bullets and righteousness her pretty blue eyes ringed in read from crying over none other then the very raccoon who was being picked on by a man shorter then him….

"Harry thank god," she said as she came fully into the room before kissing me lovingly

"How are you?" she asked the concern clear in her voice I smiled at her and said with as much love as i could convey in my voice

"I am fine Murph," I thought i say the guy in the other bed stare but just as soon as i thought i saw it he wasn't….. we talked for several more moments mostly about how Maggie was doing before she said she had to leave and take Maggie off of Thomas's hands before he let her watch any more disney movies then what is entirely necessary…. the other guy in the room looked an little shocked and said

"dude," as if in shock that i could get some body as lovely as murphy even though if she heard him or I talking like that she'd user cut us both I smirked at him smug as can be due to having the intuition to know that he was more then likely an single man and had no idea about murph's black belt…

as we sat and my magic made the machines in our room go off and caused the nurses to come in here at least an dozen times to fix them before having to completely change them out. Just as I was getting tired an other man who despite being tall was still shorter then me came walking in my room mate's eyes lit up as the other man came in and told him

"Dean how are you doing?" ah so my room mates name was Dean how ever Dean answered with what I could only describe as affection

"I am fine Sammy," as this so called Sammy came closer to Dean and leaned over to say something in Dean's ear which to me looked like they where ether family or lovers but based by the slight familial resemblance I am leaning to family brothers maybe? together they looked familiar but I couldn't place where as I raked my brain for how they looked familiar an light suddenly lit up in my brain so bright that I could tan an albino

"You're not by chance John's boys are you," I asked they both whipped around to me as if I just popped out of thin air with an what the hell look before Dean spoke

"did you know our dad," I looked between them and finally got how they looked familiar just from one photo in an single wallet and a single question of are those your kids?

"your dad shot me with an shot gun full of rock salt when I popped around an corner," I told them now glaring knowing that they probably knew something about the demon I had turned into an gelatinous pile of goo on the floor of Chicago's under belly they both looked a little shocked before Sam spoke forward as his brother still looked shocked

"So your the wizard Harry then?" he asked more of an statement then an question but none the less a question that I answered with

"yeah thats me," they looked between one another before asking an single question that deep in my guts I know I am gonna regret answering

"how much do you charge for an cross country trip?"

Thank you for reading!


End file.
